Just The Way We Are
by Kitty Reasero
Summary: A series of scenes chronicling little (and eventually not so little) events in the lives of two pseudo-adoptive brothers who come to realize, that brotherly-love just isn't enough between them. Starts pretty sugary-sweet, plot will develop gradually at first. :KaiLen:
1. Habits Die Hard

_Authors babbling: _

_HELLO :D _

_First chapter of my first /ever/ Vocaloid fanfic to see the light of day... EEK._

_All normal disclaimers apply of course! I own nothing T^T (Not even the cover incidentally. I will of course credit the artist or remove it if I'm contacted about it!)_

* * *

For the fourth time that night he sat bolt upright in his bed, panting, shivering and frantically patting down his bed to make sure no malevolent spirits were hiding under the covers with him. Roughly running his hand through his soft blond locks – to move his normally spiked and longish bangs out of the way – he turned to the clock by his bed and scowled. 2 am. And he'd only totaled about an hour of sleep between his freak outs so far.

'This is why you have to stop letting Rin bully you into watching those stupid movies.' He berated himself, throwing his head back on his pillow with a huff. But it wasn't any good, he knew, he'd just wake up again in a little while for the same reason. Looking across the shared room, he spied the familiar shape of his 'big brother' sleeping soundly, and felt the rise of an equally familiar temptation to cross the floor and curl up in the older vocaloid's bed for comfort.

'You're not a little kid anymore, Len. You can't keep running to the big blue dork for safety from the monsters under the bed.' Man, he was being rather rough on himself tonight. He deserved it though, for letting himself be dragged into something he knew he'd regret, again.

Taking a deep breath to steel his resolve, the blond slipped off his bed and padded out of the room. He headed for the kitchen; maybe warm milk would help… _As if. _It was worth a shot though, maybe that and some mind-numbing cartoons would distract him until he was just tired enough to pass out and stay out. And so he proceeded to fetch and warm the milk before he curled up on the couch and turned on the TV at a whisper loud volume to not bother the rest of his family.

He made it through the glass of milk and about twenty minutes of silly late night shows before he got cold. Still not ready for bed though, he blindly groped around the couch for the blanket he knew would be somewhere. Instead, he tugged a long blue scarf into his lap, and let out a quiet chuckle. Who knew Kaito could forget that thing anywhere at all. After a moment of consideration, Len curled the always worn scarf around his own neck, vaguely reasoning that it would be a good mid-way step between curling up with Kaito himself and coping all on his own.

It didn't take too long, with his nose buried in the faint vanilla scent that was so very… Kaito-like, for Len to drift off, his small hands balled into the material. He'd actually curled up on the couch in his sleep when Kaito found him, the older vocaloid sparing a moment to fondly smile at the teenager so cozily wrapped up in the borrowed garment before he woke the blond by scooping him up.

"Kaito-nii!" The startled whisper sounded almost like a complaint, but it was quickly followed up by a playful whine. "I can walk you know, save the princess carries for Rin."

"Well you can't walk in your sleep, and I didn't mean for you to wake up." Kaito replied, heading for the stairs anyway instead of putting the boy down. "Besides, isn't the princess supposed to be the one afraid of monsters?"

"That's not why I was up!" Len vainly countered, even if he knew better. It wasn't exactly a secret that he couldn't handle his horror flicks, especially not from the guy whose bed he'd been crawling into for years because of it. Fortunately, Kaito didn't comment any further yet, besides wearing an annoyingly knowing grin while he carried his yellow counterpart into their shared room.

"Well, if you're not afraid, I guess I'll just leave you in your own bed."

"Or put me down so I can walk to i- Nevermind." Len huffed as he was carefully dropped onto his mattress. The glare he offered up as his hair was ruffled had no real fire though, and the sweetly mumbled "Oyasumi, Kaito-nii" was just as heartfelt as normal.

Len was quietly grateful too, when Kaito returned to his bed without claiming the scarf the teenager still wore. Even up in his room, it was something of a comfort. It even let him hold onto his pride for another hour before he slipped under the blankets and fell properly asleep. After all, there were no ghosts in that bed, just a vanilla scented, blue haired, breathing body pillow with a heartbeat that could lull anyone to sleep.

* * *

_More author babbles~ _

_*Exhales* OKAY IT'S OUT THERE! :D_

_... Kaito feels a little iffy to me. :/ I wanted to give him a slightly mature side though :I Tips would be appreciated if anyone has thoughts!_


	2. Fair Play

_AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS_

_Well! After a longer wait that intended, here's scene 2~_

_It still doesn't have much plot content (that starts in 3! :D), but I wanted to poke some fun and reference a certain video... because it's adorable w And now I will stop the chatter and on to the fluff! :D_

* * *

"Kaito-nii, hurry up! Hurry! Hurry! Or the line will get too long." Rin urged, bumping her fists on the shoulders of the blue-haired man whose back she was travelling on.

"If you keep hitting him, he may just drop you. I know I would." Muttered the somewhat disapproving Len from where he trailed behind, apprehensively eyeing the ride they were heading for. A monster of a roller coaster that his twin seemed rather well… obsessed with getting to ride and that he was now regretting promising to join her for.

But Kaito didn't drop her; he just smiled that innocent little smile of his and let himself be amused by the bickering Kagamines. Soon enough the trio made it too the line, just in time to catch the piercing screams of mingling excitement and fear as the ride hurled along overhead. The sound made Rin bounce on Kaito's back, while Len gulped, staring up at the crazy loops and twists. This… was not going to be fun…

All too soon for Len's liking, the ride stopped, emptied and started to fill up again. It was Rin's cue to get down finally and grab her brother's hand in a vice-grip to pull the reluctant boy forward. But the park worker held up a hand.

"Sorry you three, only two seats left."

Len almost cheered, it was a perfectly non-cowardly, non-mockery inducing way of getting away from the death trap!

"Ah well, you two should go. There's something else I wanted to do more anyway." Kaito piped up, earning a brief glare from the blond teen as he was yanked up the stairs again by his over excited sister. The yellow youth didn't get far though, before he felt a hand close on his shoulder, the older vocaloid leaning in to whisper. "Don't worry, if you stumble like last time, I'll be waiting to catch you."

The younger boy's cheeks went red – out of embarrassment at the memory of his shaky leg induced near face plant the last time of course – while his sister was caught up in a knowing little giggle, which really wasn't doing much to help matters!

And then the ride started. The sudden jolt effectively banished the boy's blush and the thoughts causing it as his hands snapped into place on the bar in front of him. He didn't even have time to spot Kaito in the crowd before he was whisked away, up the first of the coaster's many climbs.

And down the first incline they went, the wind whipping so ferociously at him at he was worried it would steal his hair tie as effectively as the undignified scream it ripped from his lips. Not that the ups and downs were all that horrible, not compared to the upside down seconds in the loops! Those, those were the moments with the gut melting, limb trembling, scream inducing effects that made him so desperately want to be with Kaito, both feet firmly planted on the ground. After a particularly nastily twisty loop, Len happened to catch Rin's eye and was momentarily surprised that she was smirking, not just smiling, but smirking. Any thoughts on the ominous nature of a smirk from Rin were pushed aside though as the coaster hit yet another loop of doom!

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to Len, the ride came to a stop and they could spring out for land! Len was one of the first up and out, all but sprinting away before Rin could catch and coax him into round two. Yet as he made his dash away from the ride and his sister, he found himself disappointed at his observation; there was no blue in the crowd near the ride.

"Maybe you scared him off when you screamed for him." Rin teased, catching up to him and following up her words with a playful shove on his shoulder. An unfortunately timed shove, since her brother was mid turn to protest her comment and ended up losing his balance with the push. Luckily, he'd barely started tipping when he felt an arm curl around his shoulders and pull him up to his feet – and right against Kaito's chest.

"Where'd you run off to anyway?" Was Len's response, the words stumbling out to fill in for the thanks he had trouble getting out. The blond noticed that his voice sounded a tad high in his own ears, and his cheeks felt a little warmer than they should.

"Oh, I spotted a game with an interesting prize just over there. So I went to win it for you." Kaito announced, sounding pleased with himself as he pressed a banana shaped pillow into Len's hands.

* * *

_More ramblings from your author~_

_And there we have it! The entire point of this chapter is the freakin' pillow, because I wanted to include how he gets it. Because later, it matters. *rambles*_

_Of course it wasn't just about the pillow, I wanted to show Kaito brotherly with Rin to, because he is of course, best damn big bro ever I'd wager ._. And I had to have a little fun with Len's World is Mine video (I think it's the main one, I haven't found other versions, not that I looked ._. But there's a coaster and him failing after riding it XD Which I thought was cute so yeah, references! He falls to his knees when he gets off the ride in the video: enter the reference to his stumbling "last time" he went!)_

_This rambling is long, I'm sorry ._. I'm posting this late, that's my excuse~ Anyway, next 2 scenes are written, I just have to edit and post so hopefully soon! :D_


End file.
